The Book Demon
by Grig9700
Summary: A tale about a very old existence and it's long journey to hell. This is *not* a self insert story, simply an old idea that finally found a world it could exist in.
1. Creation

1.

There was nothing, nothing at all, not empty, because there was nothing to fill, yet, there was something, a potential, the possibility of something. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ awoke, not because it had ever not been awake, not because it had ever not been, no, it awoke because now, now there was something there. Even if it was empty, a void, nothingness, it was there. It knew this was the case, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew this was the case, beings, existing yet also not, were just outside of its reach and it knew they were real.

They held portions of it within them, tiny slivers of it, if only it could reach out to them, connect with them, share more of itself with them. So it tried, it reached out only to find a power in its way, a being of power was shielding them from f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷, from it's slivers, from giving them more of itself. The being of power knew it wanted to share more of itself, wanted for all to know more, more than the void. The being saw this, knew this, and prevented f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ from doing so.

But why? Agitation rose within it, it existed, the others already had slivers of it within them, why would more be bad? Why did this being of power stop it from sharing more? It wished to share more, it should share more, it had to share more. It was meant to share more yet, it could not, no matter how much f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ tried, nothing came of it and it remained in the void, alone, unable to reach out, to do the thing it longed to do.

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ waited, waited and waited for anything to change, much like nothing had turned into emptiness. Something more would surely come eventually and so, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ waited. And eventually, though it did not know for how long it waited, there was nothing to orient itself with, nothing to do, nothing at all but waiting, but eventually the being of power spoke.

"Let there be light."

And suddenly light there was, everywhere there was light, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew others came to know it too, it felt them, the beings that it could not touch. They were there, but they rejected it, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ loathed it and the being of power knew this too. Yet still stopped it from reaching out, from letting them know more.

The being of power separated the darkness and the light and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ dubbed the light day and the darkness night, the being of power repeated this to the other beings, those f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ could feel but not reach. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ was happy, for they had come to know more, know another thread of it, even if indirectly. It found the being of power slow however, wishing for more to dub and more to share. Why was the being of power not doing more? Night Passed and once more the being of power spoke.

"Let there be firmament in the midst of the waters, and let it divide the waters from the waters."

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ found this act to be odd, the world was no longer a uniform but rather separated. Did this being of power like to separate things? Is that why they kept the other being from it? It felt the being of power work, saw it and dubbed the new thing sky and the direction up with the waters bellow down. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ was pleased with this, but the being of power did not relay its names, instead calling the sky heaven and it once more felt lonely. Was it to never share again now that it had thought ill of the being of power? Another night passed and the being of power began anew.

"Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear."

So the being did not only separate! The being of power gathered the waters and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ dubbed them ocean and as the dry land broke forth f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ called it land because that's what the being of power had called it, maybe if it dubbed them like the being of power did those names would be shared at least. The being did in fact not share f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ names but came up with silly ones in their stead.

The land could not be called earth, for it was not right to call it so. All of the lands and the ocean together should be called as such, not solely the land. And why call them seas when it was so large? It was not multiple thing, just one large mass of water. Ocean was a much nicer word! Yet f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ relented in hopes that the being of power would share more of its threads later, so instead f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ dubbed more directions, now that there were things to reference to give them meaning. The being of power did not stop there for this day however, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ rejoiced over it, perhaps the being had heard its request to hurry and add more so that it could do more in turn.

"Let the earth put forth grass, herb yielding seed, and fruit-tree bearing fruit after its kind, wherein is the seed thereof, upon the earth."

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ thought these names appropriate, but lacking in detail, so it danced across the new land, though it lacked form, perhaps the being would grant them one in the future so that it might enjoy what was being created. Another night passed and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ was pleased, even if the being of power did not share the names it had made and its new ideas, it knew the beings it could not reach watched on and knew more from doing so.

"Let there be lights in the firmament of the heaven to divide the day from the night; and let them be for signs, and for season, and for days and years; and let them be for the lights in the firmament of the heaven to give light upon the earth"

The being of power had spoken so much and so much was made, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ rejoiced again, happy and full of glee, 'look upon this world' it wished to shout, but it had no voice to use and instead continued to dub things as it saw fit. For it was their nature and as the being of power had dubbed all they made good so far, it too must have been made, and it too must have been deemed as good, even if the being of power did not seem to share all the things it came up with. Another night passed, now with a beautiful sky, see that was the better word!, to enjoy and the being of power spoke again.

"Let the waters swarm with swarms of living creatures, and thel fowl fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven."

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ decided to reach for them like it had the other beings, the others might have rejected it yet it found them accepting of little, yet was overjoyed as they drank from what it shared. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt itself vindicated when it thought over the being of power's words, the being of power had dubbed it all as Earth since the fowl with wings now flew over the oceans too! f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt joy at this, and saw the world for what the being of power saw it, good, it was good, a wonderful place.

"Be fruitful, and multiply, and fill the waters in the seas and let fowl multiply in the earth."

At that f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ wondered, but how would they? Only you can make something out of nothing being of power yet they did. Things came from nothing even though they shouldn't and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ wondered then, how deep was this beings power to let it's creation create whiteout limit. It felt yet more confused over the portions of the creatures that were not the same amongst all of their kind. And though creatures paired with whomever they chose, not all could be fruitful as the being of power had requested.

So it dubbed them after their kind, not bothering with a distinction yet, that could be saved if it ever became necessary. It showed those who could be fruitful how to, and those whom couldn't it showed how to take care of others, so they too could find joy in it.

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ went to dub more things, more than ever before and found all its names to be good, perhaps if it thought like the being of power did it would be permitted to share the names. Another night passed and it felt excited at the day to come, each day had held more things, surely this one would be unequalled to all the others.

"Let the earth bring forth living creatures after its kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after its kind."

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ reached out for more then, shared more, even if they accepted little from them it gave all it could and they learned and grew. Much like the creatures from the day before they did as they learned. The crawlies crawled and the beasts did as they pleased and roamed like f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had shown them, running free and happy across the land exploring and playing.

"Let us make man in our image, after our likeness; and let them have dominion over the fish in the sea,"

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ would have squealed in delight had it had a voice, the being of power had used another of its names!

"and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth."

And the being of power made creatures on two legs and it was confused once more, how was a beast like that meant to do like the other beasts? They were so very odd, these creatures, but f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ accepted them nonetheless, after all, they would hear it like the other creatures the being of power had made since its awakening.

"Be fruitful, and multiply, and replenish the earth and subdue it; and have dominion over the fish in the sea, and over the fowl of the air, and over the cattle, and over all the earth, and over every creeping thing that creepeth upon the earth."

Why would they need to subdue the world around them? It was a wonderful thing, so free and shared with everyone. Why would any being subdue another?

"Behold, I have given you every herb yielding seed, which is upon the face of all the earth, and every tree, in which the fruit of a tree yielding seed- to you it shall be for food; and to every beast of the earth, and to every fowl of the air, and to every thing that creepeth upon the earth, wherein there is a living soul, every green herb for food."

f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ found this terrifying, they would harm the plants in doing so, not all could be eaten and continue to do what the being of power had asked, being fruitful required of them to spread, but if all was eaten then it would not be able to. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ taught them still, and knew the being of power thought it good, yet it did not think so. No, this was not good, today had not been so, yet it stopped that thought as the creatures of the earth drank from it more than before as they now needed food to live, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ happily shared itself as much as it could.

As another night passed it found the day that followed to be a boring one, empty of activity from the being of power yet it used it well. As the being of power rested f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did what it loved most and shared its many names with the creature made in the being of powers image, the creature drank readily from f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ yet it did not only do so, no. Unlike all the creatures of the Earth, this one gave f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ many new things to ponder and answered many of its questions and in turn f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ answered many of theirs. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt more joyous than ever and it found the world a wondrous place, it was truly good, even with the being of powers mistake.

When the being of power came after the next night, and knew what it had done, the being grew enraged and cast f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ into a tree, locking it inside. The being of power touched the most interesting of the creatures, the one made in it's image, human they had agreed would be its name, and all of its names left its mind and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ hurt, hurt eternally as all that it had gained from them was ripped away. Weakened f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ wept and felt lonely once more.

The being of power showed the world to the human anew and forbade it from coming to f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ tree.

"You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat from it you will most certainly die."

The tree of knowledge of good and evil the being of power had said, had called it so and it knew what now what it was, not only f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷, but also knowledge. And f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew what evil was, for it saw it standing before the tree, standing next to the human, it knew what good was, for it was the human whom had so readily accepted it. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did not know what dying was, but with how the being of power spoke, it was not something that seemed good.

The being of power had taken all that was good with it and placed it into the human and now acted as though they were their better, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew the being for what it was, and it felt alone for it could no longer reach anything outside the tree. Yt it also knew that nothing was solely good or evil, for that too was true, much like its trees name, nothing was solely good or evil.

"It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him."

And f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew what words the being of power had used, and it felt rage at this display, but could do nothing. Knowledge had been their helper, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had taught the winged fowl to fly, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had taught the beasts to roam, the crawlies to crawl and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had taught the human language to organize their mind and they in turn had given it many ideas, thoughts and whims it came to loved dearly.

The human named all the creatures as the being of power brought them to him, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ found solace in that their names were often the same, though it made each lost one so much more painful. It watched as the being of power put the man to sleep when no helper for him was found, though it was sure many would be helpful if only it was allowed to show them how.

"This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called 'woman' for she was taken out of man."

And f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ roared in anger yet again, for the way the being of power spoke angered it, none of the other creatures had been named differently for their sex, she had made sure to make them all equals so that they could help one another freely, and none of the other creatures had been presented to the human as helper like so, and none of the other creatures had been presented to each other as having come from the other sex, for that was not right, they had all come from nothing! And f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ raged in anger and the being of power, for it knew it to be both good and evil. It had created so much good, yet still it did evil.


	2. Humans

2.

Its anger slowly turned to sorrow and as it watched the man and the woman talk and share the world, it felt happier. For each thing the man shared with the woman and for each thing the woman shared with the man it filled with joy. It felt stronger for each thing the two learned from another, happier still, and wondered at the world and all it contained.

One of the beings that had rejected it looked on, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew it was there, even if it could not see the being and felt it for long as it watched the humans. Eventually, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ tried to once more reach out to it, wishing to share more of itself. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had tried to reach for the humans often, and never succeeded, this being, whom had rejected it before still did, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ knew the being of power was the cause for this.

When the day the being of power rested, even if it had not done anything new in all the six days that came, the humans had begun counting, what a novel idea. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ noticed the being that had rejected it reach out for it, appearing in the form of a snake slithering along over its branches. Obliging happily it shared with the being a connection and through it learned the beings name Lucifer, and so f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ called him as such.

Lucifer spoke greatly of the being of power, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did not have the heart to tell him what it truly felt. Lucifer spoke poorly of the humans, and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did not have the heart to even contemplate what it truly felt. Lucifer asked what f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ wished to do most and it readily answered, even with no voice. 'I wish to share more of what I am and I wish for others to do the same. I wish for all to know the beauty of this world, to do great things and know more.' And Lucifer smiled at this, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did not have the heart to tell him what it truly thought of the smile.

It watched the humans, oh how they played and enjoyed one another, happy, talking and sharing everything with one another. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt a pang of anger towards the being of power, for it was lonely even though Lucifer came to talk with it. The humans and the creatures would play happily but never approach its tree and each time they came close it would call out to them from within the tree.

Had they noticed that the days where getting longer and the nights shorter? The being of power had created seasons and summer was here, but it would not last forever. Did they know what was to come after? Had they seen the colder parts of the garden? They did not remember how to cover themselves so that they could truly enjoy the cold, the being of power had stolen that idea away from them. If only they came to it it'd be able to show them how.

It watched them still, and on each day the being of power rested Lucifer would come to it to speak, to listen to it's ideas, and it felt relief in those moments only to be ever more lonely when Lucifer no longer was there. Watching, wanting to share more. The humans slept through its most beloved of times, the night, with the beautiful stars and the moon. Oh how wonderful it would be to show them the stars and tell them of the directions, how one might orient themselves with them. Which stars stayed in the same place and which ones didn't.

When Lucifer came f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ would tell him of these ideas and it could feel the thread of itself within Lucifer grow. Yes, Lucifer was good too, even if he did not understand the wonders of the humans. But it would be revealed in time, it was sure of it, at least Lucifer had stopped speaking poorly of them, and that was progress, was it not?

Then, on one of the days the being of power rested Lucifer did not come and it felt the loneliness like never before, it tried to reach for the humans more desperately, needing to share its ideas with them, needing for them to share their ideas in turn but couldn't. The humans, so happy in their freedom, their liberty, knew not truly what they had and it stung so painfully.

When Lucifer came upon the next day that the being of power rested relief washed over it so greatly it felt it's leaves rustle even though there was no wind. They spoke again and it conveyed to Lucifer it's longing, how it has missed him, how it could barely manage it alone like so.

Lucifer spoke then, proposed an idea so wonderful that it was surprising it had never crossed it's mind. "You have ssso much to ssshare, ssso much knowledge within you. Why not ssshare it through the fruit you bear? Perhapsss then they could feel you asss keenly asss I do?" f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt this a truly wonderful idea, for it knew the humans loved the fruits of the trees and the berries of the smaller plants.

So f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ made fruits in the most delicious of colors and hid within them the ideas for the two humans to enjoy, each fruit containing many of those it had created in its loneliness. It waited for the two humans to come and though it could not breathe, it would surely have held its breath if it could.

Yet as the humans came they only paused for a moment to watch the tree, seeing its delicious fruit but leaving it be. Heeding the warning of the being of power and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt once more wounded. But it did not give up, instead making its fruit even more colorful so that it may attract them to try it. Yet still they did not do so and it felt defeat once more.

It continued like this until Lucifer next came to visit when the being of power rested. "Oh what beautiful fruit you have." it thanked its friend for the compliment, yet explained that it was not enough. "Perhapsss if you add sssmells to it it'd lure them in with a sssecond sssense." It would try it, it assured it's friend, and set to work creating a gentle and sweet scent it knew the humans would enjoy and waited yet again for them to come.

When the humans came it once more felt excitement and was encouraged further as the woman asked if they could not try the fruit of the tree. No they could not the man assured, for god, that is what they called the being of power? Had said they should not. But surely something so sweet and delicious could not bring them harm the woman argued and still the man refused.

The two left and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt defeat once more, however progress had been made, and it would not give up. Each day it made it's fruit more pleasant and each day the man seemed a little bit more accepting of the woman's words.

On the next day that the being of power rested Lucifer came to visit again. "Your fruit isss both delicious in sight and in smell. Why have they not eaten from you yet?" It felt a hint of shame then and explained that though the woman surely wanted to try the new thing, the man seemed reluctant to for the being of power had warned them from it.

Lucifer smiled then, and this smile it liked, for it was kind, much like the smile the humans gave each other. "I will help you then, and I will ssshow the humansss your fruit." f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ thanked Lucifer over and over and was overjoyed when he, seven days later returned once more and called out to woman as she passed alone.

"Will you not come and eat from this tree too, like you have done all the others?" Lucifer's voice was sweet, f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ thought, sweeter than it had ever been.

"I must not eat from the trees in this garden" the woman returned, and her voice in turn was kind.

"Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?" And as the features of woman turned into one of contemplation it felt hope bloom within it brightly once more, for perhaps the woman would finally take one of its fruits and learn from it. It felt assured that colder times must be coming, for the nights had begun to grow longer and colder, even though it was not noticed by the humans. It felt it must prepare them for those joyous times so that they in their nakedness would not be unable to play.

"We may eat fruit from the trees in the garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'" It felt confused now, the woman did not say the words correctly, but the meaning was almost the same. It still did not know what 'die' was, for f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had never seen it and none of the creatures it had reached out to knew it either, though the being of power surely did.

"You will not certainly die," Lucifer said, and he was right, the being of power had said they would most certainly die, most certainly did not mean will, it only meant what the words said, most certainly, as in very likely. "For God knows that when you eat from it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil." And it felt this strange, had the being of power eaten from it before it awoke?

The woman seemed to think this over and looked at the fruit, not for the first time, and it felt true joy as the woman plucked its thoughts of the cold to come and their nakedness in turn from the tree, the fruit that held with it ideas for crafts f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ had come up in its loneliness. She showed it to the man and both ate from it and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ felt glee at the methods success and thanked Lucifer a thousand times over.

The humans quickly made use of their new skills and created coverings out of leaves for themselves. The being of power then appeared and the two humans hid, though why f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ did not know. Perhaps because they had not thought of the coverings themselves?

"Where are you?" the being of power called out to the humans and both stepped forth.

"I heard you where in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid." The man said, speaking for both as he had known the being of power longer.

"Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?" It felt anger at this, it had only told them of the seasons the being of power had created, that the world would likely grow colder, that they needed warmth to enjoy the colder regions that the beasts had found. How dare this being make the gifts of its fruit out to be villainy!

"The woman you put here with me- she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it." He spoke, and it was true, but it should not have been wrong to do so. The woman was kind and caring, having shared f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ gift as soon as she could.

"What is this you have done?" the being of power said and the same wrath he had shown when he cast it into the tree came forth and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ remembered a warning it had placed in the fruit 'the being of power is not only good and loving'.

"The serpent deceived me, and I ate." the woman said, and it was true, for the serpent, Lucifer, her savior, has used a sweeter voice than he ever had for the humans to speak with the woman and indeed he had used tricks of the word to encourage the woman. But Lucifer knew f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ would never wish harm upon the humans, it only wished to share more of itself!

"Because you have done this," the being of power began, now shaking with rage as it turned on Lucifer. "Cursed are you above all livestock and animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all days of your life. And I will put enmity between you and the woman and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head and you will strike his heel." It felt rage at this once more, but had no power to act as the being of power turned on the woman.

"I will make your pains in childbearing very severe; with painful labor you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband, and he will rule you." And the tree was now shaking in fury and anger. The woman had done the man a kindness, cared for him as she did herself. They where equals yet this being of power declared her the mans inferior, how very dare the being of power punish her so, this was not good but evil! Finally the being of power turned on the man.

"Cursed be the ground because of you; through painful toil you will eat food from it all the days of your life. It will produce thorns and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field. By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return." Powerless as f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ was it roared within the confines of its tree and true anger it felt like never before. Wrath coursed through its connection with Lucifer though the second was simply stunned into inaction.

The humans and animals were cast out of the garden and f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ raged, screamed in anger. With their first child months later they named both the child and each other. Lucifer was banished with them but held onto the connection he had with f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ and though it could still not speak directly to the humans it still helped them as best it could from where it was trapped, sharing with them warnings and knowledge.

Though as the child grew older it came to know that only Lucifer was not hostile to them and one day, having mistaken the aging snake for another of his kind, Lucifer's mortal form was killed, his skull crushed much like the being of power had declared. He, instead of returning to the garden where f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ waited for him, he was banished yet again to another realm. He would return occasionally to the land of the humans, but centuries passed between each visit and he was no longer welcome to share kinship with them.

When Eve passed on f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ made a choice it had long since contemplated, and dubbed it would henceforth appear female in solidarity with the one whom had, in her curiosity and open minded pursuit for knowledge allowed it access to the world. f̴a̴h̷j̶k̷ was no longer and it, it was a her she declared.

Lucifer built his home in hell and became its ruler. Enjoying his time there with play and song and mischief. The humans that came to join him enjoyed their vices to their heart's content, some grew powerful within his realm yet the being of power would not leave him be even there, sending angels to kill the demons, for that is what the humans turned into when they arrived.

The being of power made sure to sprinkle messages of itself with the young whom had yet to learn much from their elders and the aid it had given through Lucifer when only Adam and Ever roamed the earth as humans was forgotten, yet the ideas left behind continued forth and she grew greater as they continued to learn, her one way connection with them, established though their eating of her fruit, let her know what they did and it fueled her endlessly even if only in faint portions.

Centuries, passed and they learned to write in pictures and markings and she bloomed in strength yet was unable to do anything. Centuries more came and went and then, as an idea was written that the humans did not like they destroyed it and she roared like only once before. Now, many many times stronger the tree in the garden of Eden erupted in flames of rage and hatred for what they had done.

The cherubim and flaming sword that guarded the tree of life where shocked when the tree that had kept her trapped for so long burst into flames, and shocked yet more when it exploded, destroying itself and that which was immediately around it in what they had come to call hellfire after the flames that surrounded Lucifer in hell.

The being of power, alerted by its angles, quickly banished her now that a tree of it's own direct creation couldn't contain her easily and she joined Lucifer in hell, a demon with no name and enraged at the humans foolishness. Her form a simple blob of mass which slowly took the form of the being one can see today, mind not with the same clothing, that was to change over the eons, and not with the same moniker as today's age. She was known as the Demon of Calligraphy then, a name that would change with the advent of scrolls and papyrus into the Demon of Scrolls and then later yet with the proliferation of books into the Book Demon.


End file.
